¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo?
by PaoCrazy
Summary: Todo parece perfecto para Raven, ella a progresado mucho como titan y en derrotar a los villanos, tiene un verdadero hogar y amigos que la quieren, y sobre todo disfruta de un romance con Chico Bestia.(Del episodio "Traición" pero diferente)One-shot,si eres un fan BBXTRR,no lo leas.


Hola,aquí otra vez reportan dome como siempre non,esta vez les traigo a ustedes un one-shot,es del capitulo "Traición",pero diferente personaje y diferente drama,jeje. Si ya se que aun no actualizo mi fic "Mi destino no es olvidarte",pero se me vino a la mente esto,jeje. No saben por lo que tuve que pasar para ver este maldito capitulo T-T ,así que chantajee a mi hermana para que lo viera por mi jaja,ella me dijo los diálogos,así que debo de agradecerle a ella por aguantarme jaja,pero es la verdad,hasta cuando se acercaba a lo del "beso" yo decía "OH DIABLOS",jaja y ella me susurraba "YA CALLATE" o cosas así LOL pero bueno no me enrollo mas y aquí esta el one-shot.

* * *

><p>En la feria de Jump City,los jóvenes y familias estaban disfrutando,del ambiente y de la diversión. En diferentes juegos se veían a dos jóvenes,que por el uniforme que tenían y su apariencia,se notaba que eran 2 titanes,un chico muy emocionado,de piel,cabello y ojos color verde,vestía un traje de color morado y purpura,tenia unos guantes grises y un cinturón de igual color. A su lado,estaba una chica,que apenas y se veía interesada en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor,tenia cabello color violeta y sus ojos eran de igual color,tenia un leotardo con mangas y una capa de color entre azul y violeta. Todos reconocían a estos dos jóvenes;Raven y Chico mutante estaba tirando unas pelotas de béisbol a unos palos de boliche,al principio no le atinaba a nada.<p>

-Vamos,Raven,inténtalo,es divertido.-le dijo Chico Bestia a Raven,tratando de que jugara.

-¿Para que?,si no le voy a tirar nada.-respondió la hechicera,pero era demasiado tarde,pues el muchacho le puso una pelota en su mano y la animo.-Pf,esta bien,solo esta vez.-dijo rindiéndose levemente la chica.

Entonces la muchacha apunto y lanzo la pelota,a penas y moviendo uno de los palos. A la chica le salieron lagrimas,tipo anime y el muchacho aguantaba las ganas de reírse.-Te lo dije.-dijo aun llorando.

-Oh vamos,eso no quiere decir que no voy a ganar un premio para ti.-respondió enérgicamente el chico verde y tomo una pelota,y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la pelota,y...-¡SI!.-exclamo el mutante,pues la pelota derribo todos los palos. Raven se quedo con los ojos en blanco,y después el muchacho se volteo a ella y le dio un peluche,que al parecer,era otro pollo,pero aun mas pequeño y mas tierno.

-Para ti.-le dijo Chico Bestia a Raven,esta se sonrojo,por suerte su capucha la salvo

-Um,gracias.-dijo regalandole una pequeña sonrisa. Ante tal acto el chico verde se sonrojo un poco

-Muy bien entonces disfrutemos de la feria.-respondió de nuevo enérgicamente el chico.

Se fueron a otro juego,y ese era una montaña rusa,obviamente estaban sujetados y disfrutaron del momento,hasta que la montaña paro,y ambos bajaron. El chico estaba aun mas verde de lo normal,así que fueron a comprar un helado,y se sentaron en una banquita,comenzaron a charlar,cuando a Chico Bestia se le cayo su helado,por una niña "traviesa" que iba pasando,y fue por primera vez que Raven soltó una muy linda pero pequeña carcajada,el chico solo veía su pobre helado ahí,en el suelo y derritiéndose,llorando tipo anime.

Después del espectáculo que tuvo que vivir el pobre del Chico Bestia,se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna,y al parecer a Raven le agrado la idea,estar un tiempo a solas,no le caería mal,se subieron a una de las canastas y la maquina comenzó a girar lentamente,a Raven le gustaba ese ambiente,era agradable y tranquilo,y por una extraña razón,el chico verde no decía una pronto sintió que su compañero se acercaba a ella,Raven se sentia algo rara de tenerlo muy, pero muy cerca.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-le pregunto el muchacho,ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella,algo confundida. Aunque sabia en su interior,de que le estaba preguntando.

-Para salir conmigo.-dijo con simpleza,ella se quedo pensativa,pero el chico la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.-Por las orejas ¿verdad?. Las chicas aman mis orejas puntiagudas.-dijo moviendo las cejas y con una mirada algo picara. Raven rió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad fue por que...de todo lo que pude hacer esta noche,me di cuenta que lo único que deseaba,era pasar un tiempo contigo.-le respondió la muchacha con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Suerte para mi que no tenias otros planes.-le dijo el mutante a la hechicera.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa,iba a hacer algo que nadie sabia,le iba a decir sobre su pasado,de quien era su padre,de todo lo que ha vivido,de lo que es ser un mitad demonio. Suspiro,pues no hallaba las palabras para decirle,para decirle lo que sentía.

-Chico Bestia,si te enteraras de algo malo sobre mi,¿seguirías siendo mi amigo?.-le pregunto la chica,suspiro al esperar la respuesta de su compañero.

-Claro.-dijo sonriendo para su compañera,una sonrisa que a ella la calmaba. Es hora,de decirle,lo que es de su vida.

-Quiero decir,si realmente fueses mi amigo,podría contártelo todo y no importa lo horrible que fuera,¿aun te agradaría yo?.-dijo con una mirada algo triste,el chico verde lo noto,era su momento,debía de aprovechar y decirle a Raven lo que el sentía por ella. La miro a los ojos y ella igual.

-Si,lo prometo Raven,sin importar que.-le dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella,en un impulso ella hizo lo mismo,estaban a punto de besarse,sentían sus respiraciones.

Hasta que paso,sus labios se unieron.

Era un beso,lindo y calmado,pues era el primero que ambos daban,el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía,solo eran el y ella.

Pero el momento se arruino cuando el comunicador de Chico Bestia empezó a sonar,era Cyborg quien llamaba. Ambos se separaron y Chico Bestia gruño por arruinar el momento. Raven no dijo nada solo tenia un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Chico Bestia,¿donde estas?.-dijo Cyborg por el comunicador.

-Em...e-estoy...-tartamudeo el pobre chico mirando a su compañera.

-Estas con...¿Raven?.-dijo el chico metálico sonriendo picaramente,pues al parecer vio un cabello violeta muy familiar

-Este...si.-dijo rindiéndose el muchacho,lo habían descubierto

-Oh,¿que estaban haciendo?.-volvió a sonreír picaramente y moviendo las cejas.

-N-nada,s-solo...p-pla-platicamos.-volvió a tartamudear el Chico Bestia.

-Ayy ¡Bestita y Raven,dándose sus besitos!.-comenzó a cantar Cyborg,ambos chicos se sonrojaron,y le dieron una mirada asesina a su amigo robotico.

-Ay Bestita,tu y tu novia tienen que venir rápido a la torre,Robin quiere hacer nuestra típica reunión.-dijo el chico metálico.

Se corto la transmisión y ambos chicos se miraron sonrojados.

-Bueno,pues...hay que ir a la torre o Robin se pondrá insoportable.-dijo Raven,casi susurrando.

-Si,bueno,vamos.-dijo finalmente el chico verde.

Ambos salieron volando de la rueda,Raven nunca lo diria,pero sabia que ese fue,el mejor beso de su vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno,aclaro que antes de escribir esta historia,contrate un abogado,por que sabia que me matarían por arruinar un momento BBXRAE,así que no me puedes hacer nada T-T.<p>

Jeje na bromeo,bueno si les gusto manden un review y pronto actuaizare mi fanfic "Mi destino no es olvidarte,que le voy a poner cursilerias jaja,bueno nos leemos pronto,chao


End file.
